Logan
by Captain Ronnie
Summary: Logan is upset when Jean died, and Storm decides to step in. *Taking a new direction...Logan gets an unsuspecting visitor.
1. Jean

**Logan  
I wrote this eeeoooonnnssss ago. It's kind of a Wolvering/Storm story, but kind of not.****  
Please note that I don't own any of the characters, nor will I ever, but I do own this story. This isn't my first X-Men fanfiction, but it's the first one I'm posting. I'm probably not gonna continue this, unless someone slaps me in the face with inspiration.**

**Enjoy? :3**

* * *

Sitting alone in the dark room, sat a grown man. He was curled up in a corner. He was drunk, and he held a beer bottle in his hand. He kept on reliving that last moment with her in his arms. The look on her face, when it was all over, still haunted him.

_It was for the better. _He reminded himself. _She wanted this…_

He started bawling. He crushed the beer bottle in his hand, and there were pieces cutting into his skin. He pulled them out, and blood dripped down his hand, then in a few seconds, his hand was back to normal. He wiped the blood off on his ratty jeans. He picked up a larger piece that broke off and held it in his hand. He stared at it, seeing his reflection in the brown-tinted glass.

He grasped the piece of glass in his hand, and he dug it into his skin. He pulled back and he felt nothing. His arm healed, and he did it again, only stabbing into his wrist, trying to feel something else. He pulled the glass out of his arm, and his body had gone numb. His thoughts were racing. Then they suddenly stopped. The only thing he heard was her voice.

_Logan._

His vision darkened, and he drifted off into sleep.

He woke up hours later to the sound of a knock on the door. He slowly got up. He stumbled a bit, and then walked over the door. He opened the door, and he saw Storm standing there. He stared at her for a moment.

"Hey," She started, "Everything alright? You look terrible."

"Hm? Oh…I'm fine. Just a bit tired, that's all."

She didn't believe him. She looked behind him, and saw nothing, then at his arm. It was covered in blood.

"Oh my god, what happened to your arm?" She sounded worried now.

He looked at his arm, where he had stabbed it earlier, "Oh that? It's nothing."

He knew he wasn't going to get away with it. Everyone could see what he really felt, and he knew it. But he didn't want her to worry. At least, not worry about him. He was about to close the door, but she pushed it back open.

"Logan, what the hell happened?"

"It's nothing, ok? I'm not in the best mood right now." He realized what he said, and he knew he this wasn't going to end well.

"I know you aren't. That's why I don't trust you. Anything you've been saying like 'I'm ok' or 'nothing's wrong' has been a complete lie. I can see it. Just tell me. What's wrong?"

"You want to know what's wrong?" He raised his voice, "I'll tell you what's wrong. I killed the woman I loved, because she asked me to. I knew it needed to be done. But now, everyone is expecting me to live on with my life. Everyone moves on from someone dying. Well, guess what? I haven't gotten over it. She DIED in my arms. I can't feel ANYTHING. I can't eat, I can't sleep, I CAN'T DO ANYTHING."

Storm was quiet after that. She turned to leave, but he held her back, "Look, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to yell."

"I know…we all miss her. But, why don't we go somewhere else to talk? I mean, out to eat, or something. Around seven or so?"

He thought for a moment, and replied, "Sure, that sounds good." And for the first time in a long while, he smiled.


	2. Dinner

**So, yeah. I decided that I really did need to write more to this. I wrote this with little inspiration, but I like it nonetheless. Originally though, I had Charles talking to Logan before he left with Storm, but then I remembered that he died. So...I replaced him with Hank. I still don't own x-men. ):**

* * *

Logan closed the door after Storm left, and he sighed. He looked at his arm, and there was dried blood all over it. He assumed it must've taken longer for this one to heal up, or there wouldn't be that much on him. Logan walked into his bathroom and he looked in the mirror. He wagered he should probably shower before him and Storm left that night, to make him look at least a little presentable.

After he had showered, he went and grabbed some decent clothing and he looked at the time. It read 6:58. He was all ready, just in time. He grabbed his coat and keys and he walked out of his room quietly. He walked down the stairs, and he saw Hank McCoy at the foot of the stairwell.

"Ah, Logan. Good to see you're out and about again." He said smiling.

"It's good to be out, Hank." He walked past him, smiling back.

"Logan," Hank called, "Tomorrow, if you're feeling up to it, I'd like you to help out in a danger room session with Storm and I."

Logan thought for a moment, and he turned to him, "I'll be there." They once again exchanged smiles and then they both went off on their merry ways.

He arrived in the garage just past seven. Storm was already waiting here. He was glad she wasn't dressed too formally; he knows she's always been one to do that. She looked very casual…and very sexy. She was wearing a generic tank top, a knee-length black skirt, and some sling-backs.

"Hey," Storm walked towards him, "You ready?"

Logan came back to reality, "Ready as I'll ever be." And with that, the two got into Storms car and they drove off towards town.

They stopped at an Olive Garden just inside the town. It was nice there, with a good atmosphere. The two got a seat, and they ordered. They then waited. Logan was quiet, thinking about some things.

"Hey," Storm said, concerned, "You alright there?"

Logan looked up, "Hm? Oh, yeah. Just thinking is all."

There was another pause. "You miss her…huh?" Storm asked.

Logan sat in silence for a few moments. He did miss her, more then anything in the world. The thought of her being gone killed him inside. He nodded hesitantly, looking at the table. He then said, "It's just hard to believe she's really gone."

She reached across the table and lifted his head up, "Hey, don't get all worked up now that I finally got you out of the mansion."

"I'm sorry, it's just-"

"I know. Don't worry about it, I asked."

They changed the subject, and their food came. They continued making small talk, and Logan was actually enjoying himself. The thought of Jean hardly entered his mind that night. The only thing on his mind that night was Storm.

When they arrived back at the mansion, it was considerably late. Logan walked Storm to her room, and they stopped at her door.

"Thanks for tonight." He started walking away, but Storm held him back.

She pulled him into her, and they looked at each other. They both leaned in and kissed. When they pulled apart, they both smiled.

"Good night." Storm walked into her room, leaving Logan out in the hallway.


	3. Visitor

**So, I had this thought hit me. It didn't make sense, but I tried to make as much sense of it as I could. This is gonna be more then just Storm/Logan-ness. It's gonna be a full out war story. But not really. I'll just tell you now that he will end up with Storm, but this chapter has almost nothing to do with her. You'll see that I found a very...meaningful way of bringing back people.**

* * *

'_Wait a minute…_' Logan thought, '_…this is Storm…who am I trying to fool? I love Jean…at least…I think I do…_' Thinking only about what just happened, Logan slumped back into his room. He opened the door, expecting an empty room. When he walked in, and there was a man standing in front of his window, looking into the night sky through a slightly pulled back curtain.

"Who the hell are you?" Logan demanded, closing the door. The man didn't turn; he still kept watch out the window.

"Is that such a way to greet an old friend?" The man said.

Then it hit him, '_It can't be…it's not possible…can it?_'

"Professor?"

Opening the curtain more, the man revealed his true self. Before Logan now _stood _Professor Charles Xavier.

"I know what you're thinking. But it is true…I am in fact alive." Logan moved closer to get a good look at him. After a few seconds, the Professor smiled and said, "It's alright Logan. I'm not an illusion, I am fully here, in mind and flesh."

Logan scanned him, looking for any sign of fake. He couldn't believe it. "But…how? I thought that…"

Charles laughed, "It's a long and complicated story, best saved for later. But what I need now is your help."

Logan was intrigued now, "What for?"

"You see…in the months that have passed since Jean and mines passing, there's been some complications with Jean. The Jean you had supposedly killed that night was not really Jean. It was indeed Phoenix. With Jean down in the depths of Phoenix's mind, Jean still remained alive. Her body is physically dead, yet Jean is still alive, trapped in the dead mind of her old self."

"So what am I supposed to do about it?"

"Well, this would be a combined effort. Which is why I'm now going to ask you where Rogue is…because if we get the both of you to-"

Logan stepped back, looking at the floor, "If you're saying, you want Rogue to channel my power into Jean, to get her to be alive again…that's not going to work out."

The Professor looked down at Logan, "What are you saying?"

"Well…Rogue took The Cure."

The Professor stepped back and sat on a crate in front of Logan's window. He put his head in his hands. Logan sat down on his bed, with his mind still. He didn't know if Charles could still read thoughts, so he kept his thinking to a minimum. He thought about Rogue…and how if she could somehow, some way get her powers back…he would have Jean back.

He would have his life back.

'_But…what to do about Storm…_'


	4. Dreams

**Sorry for the long-ish wait, and the short chapter. There was gonna be more, but then I had stuff come up. But, the next chapter will be longer, but I may have to temporarily end it there, as I'm going to be gone for two months. I will have computer access, just not for a long time, or very often...enjoy nonetheless.**

* * *

_Storm was running left and right, through a dark forest. She had no clue where she was going. The only thing that was being comprehended is that she was being chased. She didn't know by whom, and she didn't know why. She kept running. Then she heard something…a faint voice. It was whispering her name, and it sounded like Jean. She saw a light at the end of the forest, and with every step closer she got to it, the louder the voice got. She ran faster and faster. Straight, left, straight, right, left, straight, and right again. She ran through the light._

_She was in a place. A dark place. She didn't know where she was. But she heard her voice being whispered over and over again by the same voice. A beam of light came down from the center, and from the shadows walked a cloaked figure. It stopped just outside of the light._

"_Who…who are you?" Storm asked._

_The figure gave a small laugh, "You will know in due time. But I need you…"_

"_Jean?"_

_The figure reached to its hood, and _Storm shot up in her bed. Her head was ringing, and she didn't feel like herself. She stood up and walked into her bathroom. She flicked on the light.

She jumped back when she saw her reflection. Instead of seeing herself, she saw Jean. She looked at herself, out of the mirror, and she looked like Storm…but when she looked back up at the mirror, she still saw Jean. The voice of Jean started haunting her mind, and Storm held her head. When it all stopped, and she heard a clear voice:

"_I need your body. Don't worry…I won't hurt you."_

And with that, Storm felt as if her heart stopped. She clutched her chest and fell backwards onto the ground. Moments passed, and she felt like her whole world was swirling down. Then, once again, it stopped.

Now in full control of Storm, Jean reached up from the ground, and she stood up. Looking in the mirror, she saw the figure of Storm. It flashed to the image of Jean, then back to Storm. Jean smiled, exited the bathroom, then Storms room and down the hallway to Logan's.


End file.
